


University Drabble

by Galahard



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, University AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galahard/pseuds/Galahard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His next course wasn't until 9:30, and just one building over. Enough time to stop by to get a coffee at the shoppe downstairs, in hopes that the caffeine could get him through the next hour of doubtlessly boring lecture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	University Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been driving me nuts that I haven’t posted anything in so long writing wise and seeing as I finished my (first) SS assignment this just happened. I wrote it in less than 30 minutes and didn’t bother proofreading but here you go!

He closed his notebook and tried not to reveal how overwhelmed he already was. This was his first class for the semester, a MWF course at 8am, and whoever thought that was a good time for a class was insane. Sure, anyone could be awake at that time, but who wanted to be?

And who was actually thinking at that time of day?

His next course wasn't until 9:30, and just one building over. Enough time to stop by to get a coffee at the shoppe downstairs, in hopes that the caffeine could get him through the next hour of doubtlessly boring lecture.

At least moving through the corridors was easy enough. For some reason people tended to part before him, letting him pass easily, and if it didn't let him to the front of the line at the cafe then at least it ensured that no one tried to cut in front of him. He was accustomed to standing out by now, it was his second year at the university after all.

"Hey, can I get in line with you?"

The voice startled him, and he glanced down to see a sharply dressed young man, probably a freshman trying to impress on his first day of class. He didn't even have time to respond by the time the young man stuck his hand out. "Sorry, forgot to introduce myself. I'm Eggsy. I don't normally do this, just in a hurry to get to my class, and if I don't get some bloody caffeine in me I'm going to kill someone in there."

The girl in front of him moved as he shook the young man's hand and he stepped up to the counter, ordering a latte and paying before stepping over to the side.

He was graced with a moment of silence as he waited for his order. Then the young man joined him and that was lost.

"Did you have an 8am? You look like you're even worse off than I am for a coffee. Shit, I should have gotten yours for letting me cut in, sorry about that. I'll just owe you one, yeah? So, how'd you get so fucking unlucky that you got the 8am?"

"It was the only time that worked with my other classes," Harry admitted, surprising himself. He wasn't used to other students actually talking to him, not unless it was required for a project, and this? This was refreshing.

Somehow their orders came out at the same time, despite his being a small and simple espresso and Eggsy's being a monstrous frozen concoction with more writing on the side of it than empty cup.

"It was nice meeting you," he managed as they made for the door.

And both turned left.

"Is your next class in Wilson Hall?" Eggsy looked delighted at the idea. "Bril, we might as well walk over together. So, which department you with?"

It was an odd question, but then again most of the words out of his mouth were peculiar, laden with an accent that didn't fully match his suit and tie. In Eggsy's terms it probably meant 'what major are you in' and there was no official answer to that.

He was saved by Eggsy halting in mid step as they walked up the stairs leading to the front doors. When he turned the young man's face was blanched. "Shit fuck I forgot my fucking briefcase. I'll catch you later, yeah?"

With that he bolted back toward the other building and Harry was left standing there, feeling as though he'd been caught up in some sort of storm that had spat him back out as quickly as it had picked him up.

Bemused he moved through the building until he found his classroom. He was only a couple of minutes early, but there was still a seat in the front row, most students filling in the back half as if they were afraid their professor would bite. Actually, this was the first time the middle of the front row had actually been taken, a few young ladies and a man giggling together. He had the seat by the window though.

He had his notebook out and pen lined up when 9:30 rolled along. Then 9:35. He'd had time enough to examine the room, beakers and instruments lining the counters, a demonstration table in the front of the room rather than a podium. 

With each passing minute the murmuring in the room grew a touch louder until the door to the room banged open loudly.

There, panting in the doorway, tie askew, was Eggsy. "Sorry you lot, forgot my notes and had to run back for them. Let's just go ahead and get started with introductions while I get set up. I'm Dr. Unwin, your professor for the next sixteen--" his voice stuttered as their eyes met, a dawning sense of horror in his eyes as he managed "--weeks."


End file.
